grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Lien
Lien is the currency on Remnant. In RWBY: Grimm Eclipse it is a currency used only in Horde Mode and Grimm Gauntlet. You gain Lien by killing enemies, smashing crates with Lien in them, or getting bonuses such as Flawless Waves. Lien then can be used to buy Turrets, which will make it easier for you to gain more Lien and defeat waves of Grimm. Lien is displayed above your Ultimate and Aura bars. Gaining Lien Crates tend to have under 250 Lien in them each. Kills * Creep: 50 Lien * Mutant Creep: 50 Lien * Mini Deathstalker: 50 Lien * Alpha Creep: 100 Lien * Beowolf: 150 Lien * Boarbatusk: 200 Lien * White Android: 250 Lien * Red Android: 300 Lien * Ursa Minor: 300 Lien * Alpha Beowolf: 350 Lien * Ursa Major: 450 Lien * Mutant Beowolf: 500 Lien Bonuses * Wave MVP: 500 Lien to Most Valuable Player/s * Turret MVP: 500 Lien to the Player/s who own the Move Valuable turret/s * Flawless Wave: 500 Lien to all Players (Horde Mode only) * Lien Bonus: Varying bonus to all Players after each wave (Grimm Gauntlet only) Spending Lien You can currently only spend Lien on turrets. Use the arrow keys while standing near a turret to swap between choices. Machinegun Turret Cost: 3500 Lien This turret is the most basic of the turrets available to purchase. It rapidly fires a short burst of 10 bullets across a horizontal line for 50 damage each, 500 total if all hit, focusing on one target. Its rapid fire has huge stunlock potential, especially if there are multiple focusing on different targets, but its accuracy decreases the further away the target is from the turret. It has little damage per shot, but makes up with the sheer rapid fire it has. This turret has no particular favour to positioning, as it can be handy just about anywhere. Icethrower Turret Cost: 4000 Lien The Icethrower is the third most expensive turret. Its main use is for crowd control: it fires out a beam much like Weiss's tier 3 ranged, freezing the one target for 4 seconds it hits and dealing 50 damage. It cannot freeze enemies that cannot be frozen, like the Boarbatusk. It is recommended to put this turret sparsely throughout the battlefield, somewhat close to the control center but not too close to take up valuable space. Grenade Launcher Turret Cost: 5000 Lien The Grenade Launcher is one of two of the most expensive turrets. Its main advantage is area of effect damage, much like Nora's ranged attacks, as it fires grenades up and over across an arc to a target. While it has high damage, dealing 500 to all within the grenade's explosion, it has a slow fire rate, and struggles in close range. It's best to put this turret in positions where enemies can struggle to get to it, and where it also has a good range to drop grenades on target. Shotgun Turret Cost: 5000 Lien The Shotgun, like the above turret, is one of two of the most expensive turrets to purchase. Its main advantage is the spread of its projectiles, firing 10 shots in a V cone that spreads outwards, much like one of the attacks of White Androids. It has high damage, dealing 100 per bullet, but as the cost of range, being hard to hit enemies with multiple shots the further out they are. The Shotgun is also somewhat slow firing too. It's thoroughly recommended putting this turret right near control centers, as it has a good chance of aggro'ing any nearby enemies, and actually finishing them off. Category:Non-Combat Gameplay